HetaFluff
by kolkolkoling
Summary: heta in hetalia means useless or something like that and fluff is fluff so there is the title! a few of the pairings i like and wrote about.


Okay so i thought to keep writing and not forget my account, I would have to continue by doing something and i decided to make a few _drabbles_? i think that's what they call these... anyways I will write a few paragraphs for a some pairings and this is the start...

_**Disclaimer**_! i dont own or make money off hetalia. This is simply for entertainment and if i dont get paid for it, who cares? i can make fics do what i want

He didn't care that he was being stared at as he searched the town for a certain overly-happy Italian. Veniciano had yet again avoided training for the day but he was very confused as to where he might be. He had seemed to throw out his usual schedule. Instead of waking to see the brunette in bed beside him, he woke up alone. Not even his dog was in the room.

It was a sort of relieving thing to him. He got up to get dressed for training but when he went to see Japan, he hadn't even seen Italy. That became a bit worrisome. Then he checked all the possible areas that the pasta-loving nation would be. He had so much trouble that he nearly gave up. But he didn't. Of course he wouldn't. His searching continued well into the night and still no sign.

Then it began to rain. That was his time to turn in. He couldn't stop worrying and it kept him awake. What could he do to find where his favorite little Italian had gone? Suddenly he heard a noise in the room and shot up in bed.

"Who is there!?" He felt a presence slide into bed with him and a pair of warm arms slide around his waist."Italy...? Where the hell have you been all day!?" He grabbed the smaller nation by the shoulders.

"I thought after so long you might want a day without me... seeing as I am not as strong or brave as you hoped me to be..." The blonde stared incredulously at the figure in the dark. He realized how stupid he was. Only Italy would make him understand. He needed Italy. Without him, he would seek him out. Yet with him, he would be bothered and hope for a better fighter."Did you enjoy your day...?" Germany could feel the smile aimed at him.

"No..." He rested his forehead against the smaller nation's and could almost see the look of disappointment on his face."Of course I didn't you _dumpkoff_... You weren't there..."

...

France stared up at the ominous sign above the boutique, frozen where he stood. It was one of his favorite boutiques and that was a problem. He had been waiting weeks for a new cologne to be released yet when he finally got there, it was closed. On strike.

"_Merde_! All this time I have spent waiting only to fail!? I am the nation of France!" He stamped his foot down angrily."I should not have to wait or be put out because of a strike!" But he went home in despair. His free day had been used up on disappointment. Russia saw him walk in sullenly and got up from where he sat, reading the latest news on the remodeling of the Paris Opera House.

"Francis...? What is wrong?" France fell against his chest and sobbed.

"The boutique where they were about to sell that new cologne I wanted, and had been awaiting... has gone on strike...!" Russia pulled him into a comforting hug and smiled down at him.

"Do not be sad, da? I am certain this will end soon..." France peeked up at Ivan and cocked his head.

"How soon...?" Russia kissed his forehead and chuckled.

"Soon... Take a nap and try to forget your disappointment..." He nodded.

"Perhaps I should... I woke up very early just for this..." Russia smiled and behind the smile was something else.

...

France woke up to see Russia sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hello again..." He smiled and stretched his arms with a yawn.

"Hello _mon cher_... How long was I out?" The silverette chuckled.

"Long enough... Look." He handed France a small silver and blue box which caused his eyes to widen in shock."You are surprised, da?" France felt a huge grin creep onto his face and he lunged at the Russian.

"H-how did you get it!? Did they quit the strike so soon?!" Ivan reveled in the praise and kisses of gratitude but smiled at France.

"Is best you simply enjoy it... da?" France knew better than to question, but at least he knew Russia cared.

...

Sweden didn't know how to express is emotions so well. That is why he seemed so scary to others. At least tha'ts what he heard from Estonia when he and Tino were talking once before. It came to him as a shock that his wife agreed. It almost hurt him. After all the years they had been together, not once had Finland told him that he was scary. To hear him say it so openly with someone, that was only a distant friend from such a long time ago, was a bit saddening to him.

He had done everything in his ability to keep the smaller nation happy, and with Tino's happiness came his. He didn't know that his actions had any negative effect until the time when Estonia had come over and he was thought to be at Denmark's house. Of course Denmark being over-the-top loud, he could only take so much and when he got home he heard it.

_"I remember when I decided to leave Denmark's house... that first night was pretty fierce..."_

_"How did you survive wit him...? All alone in the middle of nowhere? I would have been terrified...!"_

_"He was scary... And when I thought about sneaking off on my own when he was sleeping... it seemed he knew because then he held me in place..." A long pause had given Sweden time to process what was going on."It had my nerves on end and I was too afraid to sleep that night..."_

He never really understood why until then why every time he tried to hold Tino's hand, give him a hug, or even kiss him that he would tense up. After he figured it out he decided to do it less and less until he didn't even show any affection at all toward the smaller blonde. After a while though, Finland had began to approach him. Slowly, cautiously but he did. It made Sweden's heart leap for joy but he would not let on, so as not to frighten him away.

"Sve...?" Sweden looked over at him as they sat apart by the fireplace.

"Hm...?"

"Why did you stop...?"

"Why did I stop what...?" Finland blushed and fidgeted with his pyjama buttons.

"... Why did you stop being so... affectionate...?" Sweden hummed for a moment and decided to tell him.

"You thought I was scary... and I didn't want to force my feelings on you..." He watched as Tino's face fell into a distant expression."And I didn't want to be scary to you anymore... I decided to let you come to me if I was too menacing otherwise..." Suddenly Finland jumped off the couch and wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck, burying his face against his chest.

"Berwald..." He mumbled."I used to think that but after a while I got used to it..." He leaned up and pecked the stoic nation on the cheek. Sweden felt something flutter in his chest and he felt a genuine smile appear on his face. Suddenly Tino looked at him awestruck before tackling him to the floor. A note to himself: Never smile around anyone but Finny or else risk an attack of instantly infatuated followers.

...

"What is wrong with you today Antonio?" Prussia snickered as Spain trudged up to the cafe where they both had been invited by France. Spain rubbed his head and sighed heavily.

"It's nothing... only the usual..." Prussia burst out laughing.

"Hey did you know Romano wrote '_bastard'_ on your face?" The albino suddenly regretted saying anything. Spain hung his head and instantly a wave of depression seemed to cover him.

"Yeah... I know..." He had been having trouble with the southern Italian who rejected all his friendly calls and visits. He had invited Lovino over for the night but after Spain had fallen asleep, Romano had apparently grabbed a marker and wrote on his face and then left.

"I am beginning to hate that stupid other tomato-loving-"

"Prussia, I don't think now is the time or place..." France appeared and gave his brunette friend a one-armed hug."Poor Tonio... If there was any way I could help you I-" He paused and noticed something below Spain's shrt collar."Wait a second!" He quickly yanked the buttons apart from Spain's shirt.

"Francis! I thought you said now is not the time or place so why are you trying to get him naked!?" Prussia felt left out. Spain felt a bit awkward being halfway shirtless and it didn't help that it was his favorite shirt.

"France what the hell are you doing...?!" The blonde male stared at the scribbles and grinned.

"I think I should show you what else he wrote..." He grabbed Spain's cellphone from his pocket and took a picture. Spain took it back and stared at the words, his aura instantly revived and he fixed his shirt not even caring as much as before that it was his favorite. He saved the picture and smiled.

_'i like you'_

_..._

well what did you think? please review and thank you for reading! n.n I know it's pretty cheesy and not well-written but i only had a little bit of time to finish this... my apologies


End file.
